Call Me Oppa!
by Leeteukieee
Summary: Seorang yeoja tomboy menyukai ketua osis sekaligus namja paling populer di SM High School. Namun, cinta itu bertepuk sebelah tangan tetapi yeoja itu terus berusaha. Apakah dia akan berhasil mendapatkan namja itu? Warning: 3 OC. RnR please


An Indonesian Fanfiction.

Tittle: Call Me Oppa!  
>Chapter: 1<br>Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor(maybe keke xp)  
>Rate: T<br>Disclaimer: All Super Junior members belongs to God O:)  
>Cast: All Super Junior member and some other artist, 3 OC.<p>

Note:

Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung and Kangin are 3rd grade.

Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Zhoumi, Victoria are 2nd grade.

Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Henry, Soora (OC), MinAh (OC) are 1st grade.

Girls: Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Victoria, Ryeowook, Kibum, Soora, MinAh.  
>Boys: Leeteuk, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Donghae, Zhoumi, Siwon, Kyuhyun, and Henry.<p>

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Gender-switch.

Note(again): _**Don't LIKE? Don't READ and LEAVE!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Call Me Oppa!<strong>

* * *

><p>Soora's POV<p>

Hari yang cukup melelahkan, bersepeda dari pagi sampai siang berkeliling Seoul. Rasanya kakiku ingin putus. Aku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur yang empuk. Baru saja aku ingin memejamkan mataku, umma berteriak memanggilku. Oke, ada masalah apa kali ini? =.="

Aku beranjak bangun dari kasurku lalu langsung ke lantai bawah untuk ke dapur untuk mencari umma. Kulihat umma sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan. Pasti aku disuruh belanja deh…

"Umma minta tolong ya? Tolong belikan strawberry ya? Umma akan membuat cheesecake strawberry. Duitnya ada di meja makan," ucap umma sambil menatapku lembut. Senyumku merekah, karena umma akan membuatkan makanan kesukaanku.

"Oke! Tapi aku boleh jajan cemilan 'kan?" tanyaku dengan nada meminta. Umma mengangguk sekali dan dengan cepat aku mengambil duit di meja makan dan kembali ke kamarku untuk mengambil topi.

Kuambil topiku yang berwarna putih dengan tulisan huruf 'S' yang berwarna biru tua dan juga ponsel hitamku.

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

Cho's Fruit Shop. Toko buah yang dikelola oleh keluarg Cho alias keluarganya Cho Kyuhyun. Soora memasuki toko buah itu dan langsung disambut oleh Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang berjaga di kasir dengan kekasihnya, Park MinAh.

"Annyeong Soora!" sapa yeoja berambut panjang sepunggung dengan bando putih berpita di kepalanya. Yeoja itu adalah MinAh, sahabat Soora.

"Annyeong, MinAh~" sapa balik Soora dengan senyum, "hei, aku mau beli strawberry dong, 1 kilogram ya,"

"Oke, tunggu sebentar!" Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa buah strawberry lalu ditimbang.

Klining klining.

Suara lonceng terdengar jika pintu toko terbuka. Terlihat namja berambut coklat kepirangan masuk sambil menenteng satu kantung yang penuh kantung belanjaan.

"Selamat datang, Leeteuk-oppa! Kau mau beli strawberry 'kan?" Tanya MinAh. Namja yang bernama Leeteuk itu mengangguk.

"Yep, tapi kali ini aku juga beli apel satu kilogram. Umma akan membuatkan pie apel," ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum manisnya itu sampai terlihat lesung pipi di samping bibirnya. Soora menatapnya. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat melihat Leeteuk.

"Hei Soora, tumben beli strawberry sebanyak ini. Mau bikin apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Soora tidak menjawab, masih melamun menatap Leeteuk, "Oi!"

Soora tersentak saat merasakan tepukan keras di bahunya. Ia menengok ke Kyuhyun, "Apa?"

"Dasar kau ini, dipanggil tidak menjawab," Kyuhyun cemberut, "kau mau bikin apa? Banyak sekali beli strawberrynya?"

"Umma akan membuat cheesecake strawberry kesukaanku, hehe~" Soora nyengir.

"Kau suka strawberry, nae?" Tanya Leeteuk. Soora menengok ke Leeteuk dan dia nyengir.

"Hehehe, iya. Wae?" Tanya Soora.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya. Aku juga suka strawberry," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Soora hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil belanjaannya dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu memberikan beberapa uang untuk membayar strawberrynya.

"Oke, Kyu, MinAh, aku duluan ya! Sampai besok!" kata Soora sambil keluar dari toko itu. Kyuhyun dan MinAh melambaikan tangannya.

"Leeteuk-oppa, kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan Soora~" goda MinAh.

"M-Mwo? Soora siapa?" Leeteuk bingung.

"Yeoja yang tadi itu lho! Yang tomboy, bertopi putih yang membeli strawberry tadi!"

Wajah Leeteuk memerah, "yang benar saja! Aku tidak menyukai yeoja tomboy ya! Aku lebih suka yeoja yang feminim seperti Kang Sora!"

"Lagipula, wanita tomboy itu biasanya kelakuannya benar-benar tidak pantas dilakukan oleh wanita! Hanya pantas dilakukan oleh pria!" tambah Leeteuk.

"Tapi Soora tidak 100% tomboy lho. Dia hanya suka berpakaian seperti pria, lebih suka berolahraga daripada shopping dengan para yeoja lainnya. Paling parah yaa… Memanggil namja yang lebih tua dengan sebutan 'hyung' bukan 'oppa'," jelas MinAh.

"Sama saja itu mah!" Leeteuk protes.

"Tapi 'kan kalau 100% tomboy itu suka membuat keributan, jorok, bermain dengan namja, berandal dan benar-benar seperti preman pasar! Kalau Soora, dia masih mau bermain dengan yeoja," ujar Kyuhyun membela Soora.

"Sepertinya kau semangat sekali membela Soora, Kyu. Kau menyukainya, eh?" goda Leeteuk sambil melirik MinAh yang mukanya sudah menekuk.

"Mwo? Enak saja! Aku hanya menyukai MinAh seorang! Soora itu hanya sahabatku sejak kecil!"

"Jinjjayo? Kekekeke~"

"Tau ah! Hyung mah rese'! Nih strawberry dan apelnya, cepat bayar!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kantung yang berisi strawberry dan apel dan Leeteuk mengambilnya.

"Kyuhyun ngambek nih, kekeke~" Leeteuk masih saja menggoda Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun makin kesal. Leeteuk memberikan uang untuk membayar lalu ia keluar dari toko itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, yeoja yang namanya Soora itu manis juga ya, batin Leeteuk.

* * *

><p>Soora's POV<p>

"_Mwo? Namja yang tadi berambut pirang?"_

"Nae, MinAh. Namanya siapa sih?"

"_Park Jungsoo, tapi dia lebih sering dipanggil Leeteuk. Dia ketua osis di SMA kita, masa kau tidak tau sih?"_

"Ah, aku 'kan baru masuk sekolah 1 bulan yang lalu, MinAh. Mana mungkin aku cepat menghapal nama-nama orang osis?"

"_Iya juga sih~ Tapi, kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kau tertarik dengannya, eh? Kekekek~"_

Aku memukul bantal yang ada di kasur. Tangan kiriku menggantikan tangan kananku yang sudah pegal memegangi ponsel hitamku. Aku menatap keluar jendela, melihat langit malam yang bertaburan bintang dengan cahaya rembulan menyinari kota Seoul, sangat indah.

"Enak saja, masa sih secepat itu aku menyukai namja?"

"_Cinta 'kan bisa datang kapan saja, Soora~ Kekeke~" _

"Huu dasar. Eh, kudengar Heechul-onnie pacaran dengan Hankyung-hyung ya?"

"_Memang iya, itu berita sudah lama, Soora! Sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, tapi sekarang kau baru tau? Yaampun~"_

"Ya ngga usah gitu juga kali~ Maklum lah, aku ini kan ga demen sama 'gossip' gitu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Heechul-onnie dengan Hankyung-hyung cocok juga ya? Yang satu cantik, yang satu tampan. Yang satu galak, yang satu penyabar. Digabungin seru juga tuh~ Hihihi,"

"_Hei Soora…"_

"Nae?"

"_Kau habis terbentur sesuatu eh? Kok sekarang kau jadi sering ngomongin orang pacaran sama namja yang keren sih? Apa kau sekarang ingin berubah menjadi wanita super feminim?"_

"Ngga juga kok. Tapi, memangnya salah kalau aku ingin berubah? Ngomongin namja dan orang pacaran seru juga sih~ Ga heran kalau yeoja suka banget ngegosip~"

"_Huu dasar kau ini… Hei Soora, apa kau tidak berminat mencari namjachingu?"_

"Boleh sih, tapi aku ga berminat pacaran,"

"_Jinjja? Awas ya kalo kamu tiba-tiba pacaran sama Leeteuk-oppa!"_

"Tidak akan, hohoho,"

"_Oke, kuingat kata-katamu tadi, tapi kalau kau pacaran dengannya, kau harus menuruti permintaanku. Arrachi?"_

"Baiklah, nona~ Oh ya, sudah dulu ya. Aku lupa untuk mengerjakan pr matematika. Sampai besok, nyonya Cho~"

"_Ne, annyeong, nyonya Park~ Hihihi~"_

Tut tut tut tut.

Dasar Park MinAh. Selalu saja menggodaku =.="

Aku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku. Masih pegal gara-gara bersepeda keliling Seoul dengan hyungku dan dongsaengku, Yesung-hyung dan Jongjin.

Entah mengapa, aku lebih suka menyebut kata 'hyung' daripada 'oppa'. Aku tidak tau =.="

Saatnya mengerjakan pr matematika yang sangat menyusahkan itu! Hwaiting, Kim Soora!

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*dance sorry sorry* sorry sorry fanfiction ini sangatlah hanchul(?) maksud saya, hanchur.<br>**

**Saya tau kalau semua fanfiction saya ini tidak sempurna seperti milik Kim Taena-sunbae dan Mrs. Zhou-sunbae =.="**

**Tapi, alangkah baiknya jika readers yang telah membaca fanfic ini me- review fanfic yang tidak sempurna ini T.T**

**Kritik dan saran diterima, tidak menerima flamers anonymous -.-v**

**Gamshahamnida! *bow***


End file.
